As technology advances, the dimensions of electronic components continue to decrease. As a result, the size of electronic devices created by the electronic components decrease in size to the point where a traditional keyboard or touchpad found on laptops and desktop computers are no longer a viable user interface for the electronic device. Due to these size constraints, a touch screen display has become the primary user interface for these small portable electronic devices.
The touch screen display presents content stored on the electronic device to a user. Given that electronic devices today are able to store large amounts of content, it can be difficult for the user to locate desired content on the electronic device. Scrolling through the available content can be time consuming and cumbersome.